Sad day
by Kris Wint3r
Summary: Hiro confessed his feelings to Tadashi and it ends in Tradedy
1. chapter 1

Hiro POV: I sat in the back of the church clutching the picture of tadashi in my hand. But not to tightly...i didn't wanna crumple it. I begged Aunt Cass to have Tadashi's casket closed so i wouldn't have to see his body but my pleas fell upon deaf ears. Not only did my lose my brother but i lost my boyfriend. Yes Dash and I were together. I know its wrong but everyone accepted us and love is loves i can't help it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I watch as Aunt Cass and the gang walk up to Tadashi's casket. Aunt Cass cries as the gang try to calm her. I run outside and look up into the dark sky as rain fell on my face. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry not even the Lord. I yelled into the sky "GOD YOU VULTURE... BRING HIM BACK OR TAKE ME WITH HIM!!!!! HE'S MINE..YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM ITS NOT HIS TIME!!!!" I take in a deep breath then I yell "TADASHIIIII!!!!" I punch on one of the church's pillars. It didn't do anything but make my knuckles tingle and bleed. I spot my ring on my bloodied finger. It was mine and Tadashi's promise ring. I cry. I cover my face with both hands causing blood to drip all over my face and cloths. I walk back into the church and sit upon the open upstairs balcony so I could feel the rain wash over me. Gogo sees me and says "Hiro" I ignore her and she says. "He still has his ring on" I look up at her. "He does?"

She nods. I wipe my tears. "Is that blood...what happened."

"Nothing I just punched a wall is all"

Gogo left as I sat an Cass and I sit in the car. I look out the windows as a group of people carry my brothers casket to a truck so he can get buried.

*time~~~~~~~~~~~~pass*

I was the last one standing by my boyfriends grave. As I walk to the car I stop and turn around and see an outsider by the grave. I watch him carefully. He was wearing a cap like Tadashi's. He removes him cap and places it on the grave he gets on one knee and bows his head. He looks up at me and our eyes lock...it was... He gave me a fake smile as tears streamed down both of our faces. Its was "Tadashi!"

 **This story was one I wrote on wattpad.**


	2. chapter 2

Hiros POV: "Tadashi!" I call. He smiles slightly and waves. I cry a little more as i run to him but I go right through him. I look up into his sad eyes."Tadashi? Plz say somthing" He shakes his head. Then he disappeared. "No!NO! TADASHI!!!!!"

I shot up out of bed in cold sweat. "Hiro are you OK?" Tadashi asked. It was that horrible dream i keep having over and over again. "Just another nightmare?" He asked. I nodded. I believe this was a sign. If I tell Tadashi how I feel he will die. I love him more than a brother, but if I tell him and we get together he'll die."Wanna sleep with me?" He asked I nod. As I went to hug him I see an image of his dead body flash in my mind. I gasp and jump back shaking. He hugs me but I don't hug him back. I crawl in his bed and he joins me wrapping his arms around me. He can ever know I love him. He will never know I love him.

A/n:sorry for the sadness guys I just had to write a second part to the 1st sad day chapter. I might do a part the in the future if u guys want let me know in the comments


	3. chapter 3

Hiro's POV: As i lay in my brothers arms i feel tears trickle down my face. Tadashi was already asleep so if I confess my love when he's asleep he won't die. The love for him has been eating me alive. I haven't told anyone. Who else better to tell than the one you love. "Tadashi?" i say in a slight whisper. "I never told anyone this...I didn't trust anyone...not even you...I just didn't think you would accept me...but I'm ready to tell you...Tadashi Hamada, I,your little brother Hiro, Im in love with you. I love you more than a brother and hope maybe one day you'll return the feeling."I Kissed the sleeping Tadashi's lips. I pulled back and he was still asleep. At least i got it off my chest. I lay down and seconds after my head hit the pillow, i fell asleep.

Tadashi's POV: I hear Hiro sit up in bed and he sniffs a little i remain still and keep my eyes closed. Then Hiro said my name "Tadashi?..." He pauses. "I never told anyone this...i didn't trust anyone...not even you..." What the hell is he trying to say? "Tadashi Hamada, I, your little brother,Hiro, Im in love with you. I love you more than a brother and hope maybe one day you'll return the feeling" Is he serious? He never used my full name before or has he ever-- I felt small lips lock on mine. HOLY SHIT DID HE REALLY KISS ME?! Ididn't know what to think at this point. I accepted him of course. I wasn't weirded out. I wasn't disgusted. What was i? Did i love Hiro in a romantic way? Hiro lays back down and I hear him snoring slightly and then I say the 4 words i never thought i would say "I love you too." I kiss Hiro on his lips in his sleep. As i fall asleep i can't help but think something will go terribly wrong...Very wrong.

A/n:...so um yeah...


	4. chapter 4

Hiros POV: I wake up to an empty bed and I sigh a little happy. I confessed. He didn't hear me though that was kinda the point though. Tadashi walks in. "Oh good your awake come on lets take a walk we need to have a little talk." I gulped. The words 'little talk' meant I was in trouble. But what did I do? I fed Mochi, I washed the dishes, I cleaned the counters and tables in the café, I worked during rush hour for Aunt Cass, I even cleaned my side of the room for crying out loud. What could I have done to get in trouble.

~~~~~on~the~walk~~~~~

"I know you may think your in trouble but your not." Tadashi said. I look up. "You had confessed your love for me last night..." Oh god he heard me?! I thought. "I just wanna say I feel the same Hiro. Crap! Please don't ask me out. I love him and all but you'll die if we end up together. "So Hiro...will you be my boyfriend?" I froze. "Tadashi we can't!"

"What?"

"We can't!"

"I thought... I thought you loved me?"

"I do but...ok the nightmare... It explains everything."

"How?"

"I had a,dream we were together and you died. Its a sign Dashi. We can't"

Silence

"HIRO LOOK OUT!!" Tadashi shouts. I turn around a truck coming to me! I was pushed and I heard a screeching of tires. Once the dust clears I see Tadashi...under the truck covered in blood."Tadashi?" I felt for a pulse. He was gone."Tadashi! NO PLEASE! CALL AN AMBULANCE SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE." I felt hot tears roll down my face. He was dead. My love is dead.


End file.
